Gas turbine engine packages typically include certain support systems, such as a fuel control module, that are installed on or within an enclosure on a support platform, keeping systems necessary to the turbine's operation together and in proximity. Each facility housing a gas turbine engine package may be set up differently and may need to connect to the gas turbine engine package from a different location to supply/remove fuel, gas, air, and other resources to/from the gas turbine engine package.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2010/0162726 Robertson et al. published on Jul. 1, 2010 shows a mobile platform system for a gas turbine engine. In particular, the disclosure of Robertson et al. is directed toward a system for moving an auxiliary component of a gas turbine engine. The system may have a mobile support platform configured to support the auxiliary component during operation of the gas turbine engine. The system may further have at least one guide assembly operably connected to the mobile support platform and configured to guide movement of the mobile support platform. The system may also have a drive assembly operably connected to the mobile support platform and configured to impart movement of the mobile support platform between an elevated position and a lowered position.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.